<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прогулка Рокки by LoriElis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556998">Прогулка Рокки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis'>LoriElis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocky Series (Movies), Рокки Бальбоа - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970-е, 1970s, Autumn, F/M, Feels, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, pre-get, настроение, осень, пре-гет, пре-слэш, стихи</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли и настроение Рокки во время осенней прогулки по городу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прогулка Рокки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для ЗФБ 2019 для команды Turtles<br/>(участие в команде под ником Morning Lea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Осень на город заявила права —<br/>
тихо, твёрдо, не крича и не ссорясь.<br/>
Рокки наденет шляпу, выйдет в туман,<br/>
в жидкий фонарный свет и мелкую морось.</p><p>Морщась, ворчит сквозь зубы — болит спина,<br/>
после вчерашнего боя разнылись руки.<br/>
Вот бы поесть. И выпить бы чуть вина...<br/>
Рокки вновь на мели — и слегка не в духе.</p><p>Между глухих дворов, где летает гнус,<br/>
с мусорками и строительными лесами,<br/>
стайка пропащих душ напевает блюз<br/>
ангельскими и юными голосами.</p><p>Рокки вздыхает, поднимает лицо,<br/>
свежие синяки подставляя каплям.<br/>
Может оно и ладно, в конце концов —<br/>
вечно впотьмах бродить по знакомым граблям.</p><p>Ветер напористо набирает разгон.<br/>
Холодно в сердце и неуют... а впрочем,<br/>
вечером — тренировка, а после он<br/>
Вновь повидать Адриан в магазин заскочит.</p><p>Шутка, улыбка, прикосновенье, взгляд...<br/>
Яркий румянец щёк — как летняя роза.<br/>
И внезапно всё вдруг пойдёт на лад,<br/>
будто в мире нет ни бурь, ни морозов.</p><p>Позже — домой, на старый-старый диван.<br/>
И под аккорды доброго рок-н-ролла<br/>
будет дрожа, сиять голубой экран,<br/>
а на экране будет драться Аполло.</p><p>Он, конечно, пестропёрый павлин,<br/>
выскочка и хвастун, но боксёр отличный!<br/>
Рокки шепчет: "Чёртов ты сукин сын!<br/>
Вот бы на ринге... в реальности... встретить лично!"</p><p>Рокки покормит двух своих черепах<br/>
и перед сном их спросит, словно решаясь:<br/>
«Может и будет шанс, как в моих мечтах?»<br/>
И черепахи кивнут в ответ, соглашаясь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>